Generally, a digital signal processor (DSP) is a hardware device that performs image processing. For example, the DSP may execute “3A” processing (e.g., auto exposure or “AE”, auto white balance or “AWB”, and auto focus or “AF”), to improve the quality of images captured through a digital camera. To do so, the DSP may set a predetermined area within an image, sometimes referred to as a ‘block’ (or a ‘region of interest’ or “ROI”). For example, a single block may be set for AF processing in an image. Similarly plurality of blocks may be set for AWB processing or AE processing in an image. Subsequently, the DSP may execute image processing on the set block to generate image quality processing-dedicated data on image data in the block.